Good Fellas
by Sparroe51
Summary: A Bad Boy and well a not so good girl can they help each other heal.
1. Good Fellas

**AU/AH First Fanfic for this Fandom, Let me know what you think. **

When you have nothing you expect nothing and therefore no longer dream of could bes. When you are left on your own survival becomes important and pride be damned. That all applied to Rachel Barbara Berry's life and had since she was sixteen. Her mother had never cared about her; she was just something to hold over her father's head. He died when she was sixteen and her mother kicked her out of the house only two days after the funeral. She had nowhere to go. She had no friends, no family, she didn't have anything and never would.

_Five Years Later…_

Well she was wrong about never having anything. She had physical and emotional scars but that comes with being a street rat so she just numbed herself and moved on. She was on break in the bathroom checking her makeup and talking to Quinn Fabray. "I'll take your shift tomorrow if you clean the kitchen." "Fine but I swear you act like I never do anything for you." She snorted, "You don't. The only thing you do for me Quinn is bring me my mail." Quinn laughed as she came from the stall, "Yeah ok fine. Oh by the way you look hot tonight. Any reason?" she looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black bondage dress that clung to every curve and stilettos. "I'm singing tonight and I have to be pleasant to look at." Quinn rolled her eyes and left. She knew Quinn thought it had to do with a guy but she had learned her lesson years ago. There was no knight in shining armor, no prince charming, and no superhero that protected the girl and took her away from her horrible life. She ran her fingers through her loose curls and left the bathroom heading for the stage. She was the songstress of the night; she only did it once a month about the time her part of the rent was due. She lived with three others: Quinn Fabray blond and kind of bitchy, Brittany Pierce also blond and not the brightest crayon in the box, and her personal favorite Santana Lopez hot Latina who was a bitch and very protective.

Hey you get what you give right. Her roommates worked with her at club _Taste. _They were her friends sort of. She never allowed herself to become to close with them. She walked up the steps of the stage. _Taste_ wasn't a regular club it was more like a pub with a hip-hop vibe. It was quiet and dark because what mob owned business would be bright enough for you to see the crimes going on. Quinn had to work lunch tomorrow that meant going to bed late and getting up early_. _She stood on stage behind the mic with the spotlight shinning on her. She took a breath; she had this job because she had foolishly been dancing around singing at the end of a shift while she was cleaning and the manager had caught her. She hadn't been hired for this, she'd been hired to barkeep, waitress, and sometimes bounce. Tonight she was going to be signing _I'll Be Waiting_ by Adele. She closed her eyes as she sang so she didn't see her boss come in. He walked in dressed in his usual well-tailored suit with the usual people, Finn Hudson, Sam Evans, Mike Chang, and Artie Abrams. They set at a booth toward the back of the club but close enough they could see the stage. After she finished she opened her eyes and smiled at the room. She went to the bar and asked for a water. As she drank she felt someone come up behind her. She turned to see her stalker, _great this is why I don't sing. _ "Can I help you Jacob?" "You were really good tonight." "Um thanks Jacob. I have to go." She grabbed Quinn's tray silently asking Will which table he pointed and she left as quick as she could. She was looking at the drinks on the tray when she got to the table, "Who had the vodka tonic?" "I did." She smiled at the voice; she knew it was Artie, "Should have known. You spent Friday night in here with me running back and forward while you tried to get in Tina's skirt." The guys at the table laughed, "I see your stalker is back Rae. You want me to handle it?" "Thanks Artie but no. If he touches me then you can handle it." She handed out the beers and was moving away, "Hey you did good tonight." She smiled at her boss, "Thank You."

He watched as she left the table he knew he wasn't the only one that watched her leave but unlike the others he knew they didn't have a chance in Hell with the woman. She was leaning over the bar laughing with Will and most heads were turned toward her. He turned back to his group clearing his throat causing them to refocus, "Least I know she's doing her job. But what's this about a stalker?" Artie shook his head trying to clear it, "That guy over there beside the stage comes in here only when she works and most nights all his does is flirt with her but its creepy. So far it's harmless but you know how that goes." He was looking at the man with the Jew-fro who was following Rachel with his eyes as she served drinks and talked to customers. He didn't like the way the guy was looking at her but as long as he didn't touch her, whatever. "Alright guys is everyone clear on the plan tomorrow?" He looked around the group as they nodded and said yes. "Wait," Finn said. "Where are you going to be?" "I'm going to help open the club tomorrow." Finn nodded and went back to watching Quinn. He sighed at his friend who he's known his whole life. Finn was with him through everything from him committing his first crime to his first child to now as he worked as a Lieutenant for the O'Donnells.

It was closing time; he was waiting for the last girl to leave. He walked with the girl who happened to be the singer from tonight. As they got to her car they noticed a guy leaning up against her door. He felt her grab his arm, "Do you know him?" "Yeah." "That's not the guy from earlier is it?" "No it's an ex-boyfriend I'd really rather not deal with." He nodded as they got closer to the car. He stopped in front of the man, "I'm going to ask nicely and I'm going to ask once. Will you please leave?" "No I need to speak with my girlfriend." She didn't say anything just stepped a little further behind him. "No you need to leave now." "Who are you to tell me whether or not I can speak with my girlfriend?" The man in front was turning red and then the man swung at him. He heard the girl gasp and yell something but he was too busy hitting and dodging the man. It felt like forever before the man was lying on the ground, groaning. He thought the girl would go to help the man but she surprised him by grabbing his arm and keeping him back. He wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, "I think it's best if you get the hell out of here and don't ever come back." The man got up and left, "Fuck. Shit. Fuck." He winced as he leaned against her car. He closed his eyes and was trying to breathe without wincing when a soft hand touched his chin turning his head. "How about I take you home and help you clean up?" She sounded unsure. "Sure why the fuck not but let's take my car."

They were in his kitchen. He was sitting on a chair with his dress shirt off and leaning his elbows on his knees. The girl was standing barefoot in his kitchen cleaning his cuts and bruises. "So um I don't think we've been properly introduced." She smiled at him as she ran a warm wash cloth over his face, "Rachel Berry." "Well it's nice to meet you Rachel Berry. Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck." She finished with the wash cloth and walked to his freezer. He watched the sway of Berry's hips as she returned from the freezer with a package of peas. "What's his name and why did you break up with him?" She placed the peas on the left side of his face and said, "His name is Jesse St. James and I broke up with him because he's abusive." "I can see that but were you one of those that it took you years to leave?" She shook her head as motioned for him to lean back which he did and she pushed his wife beater up to look at his ribs. "No he hit me one time and I left. I've dealt with enough of that growing up." She dropped it back down. He was looking at her and he felt ashamed that he had never got to know this girl before now. She yawned causing him to yawn as well. "Come on. I'll find something for you to put on and you can sleep in the guest room." He stood wincing and keeping the peas on his face. He went in his room with her following. He pulled out a white T and a pair of boxers, "I'll just take the shirt. Your boxers are a little big." He nodded and showed her the guest room, "Night Puck." "Night Berry."


	2. Beds

**I would like one review to know how my story is going so please review. Thanks.**

She woke up in a strange bed to her phone ringing, "Hello?" "Where are you, Rae?" "At a friend's why?" "Are you working my shift?" "Yeah don't worry it's only nine." "Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow." She sighed and set up looking around at the room she didn't notice last night. It was white and bare the only color was the bedspread and it was black. She threw back the covers and headed for the door. She heard the TV as she walked down the hall. She hoped Puck was up. She was still worried about his face. He was standing in the kitchen drinking out of a coffee cup, she gulped. His cheek was purple and he had half a panda under his eye. She walked up to him looking at his face, "How do you feel?" Her eyes found his, "Fine. How about you? Did you sleep well?" She didn't notice his eyes go from her feet up her legs then her chest and finally her face because she was looking down. "I slept fine at least I didn't wake up to slamming doors and giggling. But I'm fine I'm not the one who got in a fight last night." Her hand went to his face. He didn't wince if this girl wanted to easy her guilt by playing nurse that was fine with him. "What do you mean slamming doors and giggling?" She leaned against the counter with him. She was wearing red lacey boy shorts with his white shirt that stopped just above her ass. God help him. "I live with three others girls from the club." He walked to a cabinet and pulled out another mug for her and handed it to her showing her where everything was. "Which ones?" "Um Santana, Brittany, and Quinn." She fixed her coffee. "How long have you lived with them?" She was standing beside him and he couldn't help looking at her tan legs. "Almost three years." Shit he thought she was there when he was sleeping with Santana. then he realized that she was the one always in the kitchen singing when he was leaving.

"You don't remember me do you?" She looked at him squinting. "Of course I do. Wouldn't you take notice that your boss is in your house." He winced while she laughed. "Look it - I," She held up her hand to stop him. "I'm not your girlfriend or wife. You're a grown man who likes to jump beds. I'm cool with it and so is San. I mean who hasn't been a bed jumper?" He looked at her, she was weird most women would have jumped down his throat about sleeping with a friend and not giving an explanation for suddenly stopping. He set his cup down and turned toward her taking her cup. She was looking up at him confused, "Sorry but I can't resist and you are in my shirt and a pair of panties. You have to know what that does to a man." He set her cup down out of the way. "I've got to be at work by eleven," Was all she said as he grabbed her hand pulling her toward his bed room.

He woke up to his phone going off and checked the time: 10:15. He looked at the girl beside him it was strange for once he felt comfortable waking up with a woman in his bed. He had made a few discoveries this morning. The girl who looked so innocent had tattoos one on each wrist, one on her hip and another right below her collar bone. The ones on her wrist read Hope and Dreams, the one on her hip was a Star of David and the one on her shoulder was a quote: _Be a dreamer. If you don't know how to dream, you're dead_, it was in script that flowed with the shape of the collar bone. All of them made her sexier than ever and it had spurred him to go harder than usual and God did it feel so good. He reached over and ran a finger up her side she shivered. "Hey if you don't get up you'll be late for work." She groaned and rolled over getting up. "Can you take me to the apartment?" He nodded as she left the room. He dropped her off and waited for her to change so he could take her to work.

The whole time they were at the club together he could only think of her legs wrapped around him. He wished she would look at him the way she was looking up at Will. He knew she wasn't thinking of him unless she was bringing him a drink and it made his chest hurt. He hoped it was that they had slept together and not that he liked her. By the end of the night he was on edge Hudson had called and said they had some problems at the pier but it was cleared up and they were heading back. It was almost ten o'clock when a cop showed asking to speak with him. "Hello Mr. Puckerman. I'm Sue Sylvester and this is my partner Shannon Besite. We'd like to ask you a few questions." He leaned back in his chair, "Shoot." "Do you know a man named Jesse St. James?" He frowned he knew that name but he couldn't… "Yeah what about him?" "He wants to charge you with assault and battery." He laughed, "Oh really?" "Yes really. He said you assaulted him and if his girlfriend hadn't changed your mind you would have killed him." He smiled, "Hey Rachel, can you come here for a sec?" She walked toward them, "Yes?" "Is Jesse St. James you boyfriend?" "Um. No. Why?" "So you're the girlfriend?" She looked confused, "St. James wants to charge me with assault." "Oh Puck was just protecting me." At this the cops looked confused, "What do you mean Rachel?" "Um he was an abusive boyfriend and is kind of a stalker. Anyway Jesse swung first."


	3. Landon

**Mentions abuse, and the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Let me know what you think.**

She never should have said anything about Jesse to the police because it came back to bite her in the ass. She was the only home since she had worked her and Quinn's shift last night. Today was her day off. She was going to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. She didn't think she just opened the door and someone hit her causing her to land on her back. She moaned and rolled over trying to get up when someone grabbed her hair pulling her head back, "So Slut you think I would let that shit go. Was that the guy you was sleeping with when we dated?" He didn't let her answer he slammed her head into the floor. He then stood up kicking the door closed. She pushed herself away from him and told him to leave. He stalked toward her grabbed her head, "I don't think so bitch. You don't deserve to be happy without me. I made you." He back handed her causing her to cry out, "You're just like your mother useless, a whore, and a drugie." It went on for almost an hour but to her it felt like an eternity. He left her bleeding on the floor. She had stayed conscious this time and once she couldn't hear his footsteps in the hall any more she crawled to her purse for her cellphone and called 911.

She doesn't remember them coming and she wasn't sure when she got to the hospital. She called Santana who was at the club with Brit and Quinn. San didn't sound happy when she picked up the phone, "Look if this is about dishes I'll kill you." "I wish this was about dishes. San I'm in the hospital." She held the phone away from her ear she knew what was coming, "WHAT? WHY?" "Calm down San. I just wanted to let you know. Go back to work." She didn't hear music anymore but she heard voices in the background, "No Berry tell me what room number and we'll be there." She sighed and told San the room number.

When they showed up the nurse was giving her some pain meds. She didn't notice them until she heard a gasp. She turned to look at the three girls, Puck, Artie, and Finn. San had her hand over her mouth and tears were falling down her face. She opened her arms and San climbed into the bed with her laying her head on Rae's chest. "What happened Rae?" She sighed as she watched the others come in either sitting in a chair or leaning against something. "Jesse showed up." The men cursed and the girls looked scared. "San I'll be fine stop crying." San shook her head, "No I can't Rae. I remember the last time we were here and I can't." She hugged the girl tighter, "I know." Everyone else looked confused so she explained, "It was before we were friends Britt, Q and it was the first time Jesse hit me. I was pregnant almost three months and when Jesse hit me I fell down some steps and miscarried. San and I spent days in bed just crying, eating, and sleeping." "That doesn't explain why San is so upset," Britt said. "San blames herself for not being there but it wasn't her fault. She wasn't the one who decided to pick a fight in a stair well."

San finally stopped crying, "So when are they releasing you?" She smiled at San, "In two days. Why did all of you guys show up?" Artie spoke first, "I was worried that something like this had happened but not from your ex." "You thought it was Jacob." He nodded. She looked at Finn next, "Hey you took care of my wounds. So I decided to come see if I could take care of yours." She smiled. She knew he was talking about when he got in fights and showed up after hours at the club. Puck was next and he glared at her, "So I knew whether or not I get to kill someone." She didn't say anything. She knew he handled things his own way and that was fine with her. She held San and sang Face Down. San set up pissed, "That's not cute Rae." She sighed, "I thought it would help." "Shut up." San glared at her as she laughed. Then Britt and Quinn started singing it and then Artie, Finn, and finally Puck. San glared at all of them and joined in.

"Feel better San?" "Yeah." "Good. Go home get some sleep somebody has to cover me." All the girls hugged her and left. Artie hugged her and kissed her cheek. Finn said, "If you need anything call me." She nodded and he left it was just her and Puck now. He sat in the chair beside the bed and picked up her hand, "How are you really feeling?" "Like somebody hit me with a bus." He smiled at her, "Yeah I know how that feels." He stood to leave, "Hey can you stay until I fall asleep? I'll pay you back." He nodded and sat back down. "So what did he say to you?" she frowned, "the usual stuff." Puck snorted, "I know you Rae. I've seen you back down a three hundred pound man. What did he say?" She looked down and started messing with the blankets, "He said I was just like my mother." Puck bushed the hair away from her face, "I don't know anything about your mother but I'll tell you this, you're beautiful, smart, witty, and strong. Don't let him drag you down Rachel." She nodded. Her eyes started drooping, "Hey Berry if you tell anyone I said that pussy stuff, me and you will have a problem." "I won't do that. Hey I think I hit my head to hard because I just got this weird thought." He raised an eyebrow, "What?" she looked up at him, "This reminds me of A Walk to Remember," Puck groaned. "You're Landon and I'm the not so good Jamie." He shook his head, "I think those pain meds are kicking in. Night Berry." Her eyes closed and she mumbled a goodnight. He leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. As he walked down the hall he thought, I'll kill that son of a bitch if it's the last thing I do.


	4. Hero

**Hope this makes those of you who dislike Jesse feel better. I know it made me feel better. Let me know what you think. Heart You Forever.**

_Two months later…_

It was all over the news and in newspapers that the body of Jesse St. James was found floating face down in a river. When she found out she was sitting on the couch with Santana and Brittany while Quinn was in a chair. They gasped while she smiled. She was free; she would never see him at her door again. They asked her if she was okay but she wasn't she was great. She knew who had freed her and knew he would never admit it. He was her hero a twisted one but still her hero. She didn't thank him out loud not yet anyway. Her bliss wouldn't last long through it never did. She was cleaning up for the night when a woman who looked like her twin walked in. She wasn't paying attention until she heard her name, "Rachel." She spun so fast her skirt whipped around her, "Shelby what are you doing here?" The dark haired women who she had resented all her life stood there with a smile on her face, "I came to see you. I went to see if your mother knew where you were now but she was not very helpful but her neighbor was." "Yeah she kicked me out when I was sixteen. She doesn't care. What do you want Shelby?" The woman walked over to and pulled her into a hug, "You should have come and found me Rachel. I would have taken care of you." Rachel wrapped her arms around the woman she had learned to forgive. "I didn't think you would want me to bring my drama with Beth there."

They heard the door close with a snap and pulled away from each other. "Hey Rae are you almost done I have to," Puck stopped looking between the women. Rachel's eyeliner had run, "What's going on here? Shelby is everything alright with Beth?" Shelby smiled, "Yes Noah everything is fine with Beth I was just checking on my daughter." He blinked a couple of times, "Your daughter?" Rachel was standing there like she was trying to hold herself together, "Yes I'm Rachel's birthmother. I haven't seen her since they called me from the hospital a few years ago." Puck looked confused and Rachel sighed, "She was sixteen when she had me and my father was twenty-one. Shelby signed over her rights to my father." "Oh," Was all he said. "Shelby how about we do dinner tomorrow night?" Shelby smiled at her, "I would love to Rachel. Do you mind if I bring Beth?" "No of course not. I'll call you tomorrow with the details." Shelby nodded as Rachel went into the back. "Does she know that I'm Beth's father?" Shelby shook her head, "I'm not telling and she never asks me anything that might cause us to fight." Puck looked pissed at that and was about to say something when Shelby interrupted him, "It's how her mother raised her Noah. She's not the same girl she was at sixteen but some habits don't just go away. Night Puck."

He went to go find the girl that was now a puzzle to him and one he wanted to solve. She was standing in the restroom fixing her make-up. He leaned against the doorframe, "I don't know why you're doing that. I mean the only people who are going to see you is me and your roommates." She shook her head, "I'm not going to the apartment tonight." He frowned, "Where are you going?" "Blaine's." At this he pushed away from the door going to stand behind her caging her in his arms, "Now why would you want to go see him? I thought he was into guys." She rolled her eyes at him in the mirror, "He's bi just so you know but that's not why I'm going to see him." He met her eyes in the mirror, "Then why are you going there?" "Movie night." He leaned into her a little more, "Isn't it a little late for that?" She shook her head against his jaw, "He likes to get me to watch scary movies when I'm half asleep." He brushed his lips over her cheek, "That's so he can get you in his lap or grabbing onto him so he can feel like a hero." She laughed at him, "You sound like you been there done that." "I'm not going to lie I've done it a time or two. I have a better idea how about you and me go get something to eat and then you can come back to my place." She turned around, "I don't think so." She ducked under his arms and grabbed her jacket and bag. "Why not?" he asked. "Because we both know where this is going Noah and I'm not playing." She pulled on her jacket flipping her hair. He was a little pissed nobody had ever turned him down before. "Look Rae it's not sex I just want to talk to you. I know I come off like everything is about sex but this time it's not I swear." She looked at him. She owed him but she was going to be his easy lay.

"Fine but you keep your hands to yourself." "Okay." She let him lead her out and down the street. They went to his apartment and ordered takeout. She was sitting on his couch with her feet underneath her texting Blaine. "You know if I was the jealous type this would so be pissing me off." She laughed and put her phone on the table where he grabbed and turned it off. She rolled her eyes at him, "Most you be so dramatic Noah? Please give me my phone back." "No. I'll give it back after dinner. Promise." They watched ESPN as they waited for their Chinese food. They were sitting there eating and watching a reporter bash the Cubs, "That's not fair someone totally cursed them." He gaped at Rachel, "You like the Cubs and you admit that shit out loud?" "Noah," she was reprimanding him. He raised his hands giving up. He cleaned up after dinner and was washing up some plated when she asked, "If you don't want to have sex then what do you want to talk about?" He turned around leaning back against the counter, "Always right to the point aren't you?" She didn't say anything and she stayed on the other side of the room far from him. "Are you scared of me Rachel? Now that you know what I'm capable of?" She looked at him shaking her head, "That's not what I thought we were going to talk about? I thought you were going to tell me how you know Shelby."

She watched as the tension left his shoulders, "Well it clear that you know Beth." She nodded, "Well Beth is my and Quinn's daughter. We gave her up when we were sixteen to Shelby. I didn't know she had a daughter." He thought Rachel would be mad but she just smiled at him then she frowned, "Noah?" He closed his eyes, "Yeah?" "Why would I be afraid of you?" He gripped the counter behind him, "Because of what happened to Jesse." She walked up to him and looked into his eyes, "Noah I'm not afraid of you. Never have been. What you did for me, I can never repay. You gave me back my freedom. I haven't felt like this since my father was alive. If anything Noah I think I might be hero worshipping you." "Is that so?" She backed away from him. He grabbed her wrist, "You don't tell a guy something like that and think you can just leave Rae. I know how you can repay me Rae and I'll think you'll enjoy it too." He threw her over his shoulder, "Noah no. I told you earlier no sex." She squealed, "Noah."


	5. Wrong

**It's weak I know but I'm sick so I'll redo it later maybe. Let me know what you think please.**

He was pissed he sat in his booth watching Sam fucking Evans dancing with Rachel and she was clearly enjoying it. Sam's hand was on her lower back holding her tight against him. Sam was whispering in her ear causing her to laugh. Santana slid in beside him, "If you don't like it go break it up." He glared at her she knew that him and Rachel weren't exclusive. "She's not my girlfriend she can dance with whoever she wants." "As long as she's in your bed right?" She rolled her eyes at him, "Just so you know her and Sam have a thing. Sam's the reason she works here." Santana watched as Puck's jaw tensed and left. Puck looked at the clock she was off in about ten minutes, he wondered if she would go home with Sam. He wished he didn't feel like this that Rachel was just some girl and that he could be done with her.

She went home with Sam. He made her laugh and they had known each other before her life had gone south. She was in her underwear on his couch watching Star Wars laughing as he repeated the lines. "You're such a dork." "Awe you love my dorkieness Chel." He kissed her, "Do you want to finish this movie now or later?" "Later." She giggled as he put his beer down and picked her up taking her to his bed. It was five in the morning and she was lying on her stomach, "What are you going to do once your undercover work is done Sam?" He shrugged drawing patterns in her back, "I can't leave you here Rachel you're my best friend so I think I'll quit the force." She rolled over to look at the blond, "But you love being a police officer." "Yeah but I love you more and Mercedes has been hinting at us being together as a couple and I think that's where I belong." She smiled, "Good. Have you explained us?" She point at her then him. "Yeah kinda had to but you haven't explained us to Puck I thought he was going to kill me." She waved him away, "Noah and I are just having sex." "That's not what his face was saying." She laid against his chest and sighed, "I wish it was more Sam I do." He wrapped his arms around her, "Did I ever tell you I'm sorry about not being there for what happened with Jesse?" She shook her head against his chest, "Not your fault I know you were busy with PO stuff. Anyway you took care of me afterwards so all is forgiven." They fell asleep like that.

She went to work. Tonight she would be barkeep. Emma, Will's wife was in labor so he couldn't work. She had just finished Quinn's order when she heard yelling coming from Puck's table. Finn was holding on to Puck while Mike held on to Sam. She heard Sam yell, "I'll fucking kill you. You best watch how you talk about Rachel." Puck was growling now, "Yeah well if she wasn't jumping from bed to bed I wouldn't be able to say that now would I." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned to her next customer, "What can I get cha hun?" She handed the man his beer completely ignoring the men who were about to fight over her. Sam and his morals, Puck and his I don't give a fuck mind set were standing toe-to-toe and Santana was trying to smooth everything over. "Rachel please help me." "Nope." Both men looked toward her, "Oh so you don't care if they kill each other over you?" She handed out another beer, "Nope if they want to be stupid go ahead. I don't care." Sam grinned at her and sat down. Puck looked confused. Santana looked at him, "Really? She says she doesn't care and you stop? What the hell trouty mouth?" Sam grinned, "She doesn't care so I'm going to let it go because later she'll ask me what you said Puck. And you know what I'll tell her the truth and then you'll be in trouble." They all looked confused.

She did ask him later that night but she acted like nothing had been said. Santana, Brittany, and Quinn woke to an empty apartment. Rachel's things were gone. She didn't leave a note. She didn't say a word. When they went to work she was there but they never got to talk to her. When her shift ended she left without a word. Puck had finished locking up and went to the bar were Santana, Brittany, and Quinn set all looked sad. "Who ran over your cat?" They glared at him, "Whoa ok chill. What's wrong?" Santana spoke, "Rachel moved out last night and she isn't talking to any of us. From what Finn said she's living with Sam." Puck raised an eyebrow, "Mercedes is okay with that?" "Yeah she is. Britt called her to ask her about it. She was with Sam at the time." Santana had a tear running down her face. "Why would she leave without saying anything? Did I do something wrong? She's my best friend." They all shrugged at San and then wrapped their arms around her.

_A month later….._

No one but her and Sam knew she was three months pregnant with Noah Puckerman's baby. Sam had quit the force officially. He and Mercedes were a couple and a good one. She accepted his weirdness and his friendship with Rachel as long as they didn't have sex anymore which was just fine with Rachel. She still worked at Taste and didn't talk to the girls unless she had to. Puck would always watch her when he was there but she didn't look at him. She was feeling a little sick tonight she would be signing. She was wearing black slacks that were loose and a white peasant blouse with heels. She stood up on the dark stage thinking about being up there three months ago. She took a deep breath as the band began to play _Let Me Down by Kelly Clarkson_. She sang like always did refusing to look into the crowd and see him but signing to him. She finished and walked over to Mercedes, "Wow girl you sounded great. How are you feeling?" Rachel held her hand out it was shaking, "Nauseous."

"Told you to call in." She shrugged and went to do her job. Santana walked over to Mercedes who sighed at the crazy Latina, "What's wrong? Rae never shakes after a performance." "She's been sick for the last couple of days that's all." Santana knew that wasn't right Berry never got sick. She gasped as it hit her. She'd have to wait until closing time but she was going to ask Rachel if it was what she thought it was. Rachel was cleaning the bar Puck was locking the back door, "So Berry is that why you moved out? Your pregnant and didn't want us to know?" Rachel turned to look at Santana, "Yes Santana I'm pregnant but that's not why I moved. I moved out because Sam has room." Santana looked down, "oh I didn't know." Rachel walked over to San place her hands on San's arms, "I been too sick to talk to San. I'm sorry but I've just been so tired and stressed. I wanted to tell you." Puck stood in the doorway looking at both women, "Yeah well when were you going to tell me Berry?"


	6. Truth

**Let me know what you think.**

She stood looking at him. His eyes flickered to Santana, "Will you give us a minute San?" Santana nodded, whispered she'd talk to her later and left. Rachel placed her hands behind her back wringing them, "I was going to tell you Puck. I was waiting until my second trimester." He shook his head, "Did you think I'd fire you for being pregnant with Sam's baby. I'm a bastard Berry but not to women. Your job is safe. I just needed to know so I could plan. You know in case you end up on bed rest or some shit." She sighed he didn't think it was his. She wanted to laugh but she was hurt. Looking down at the floor she said, "Noah I'm three months." She heard him suck in a breath but she couldn't look at him. She went to get her belongings. He was in shock as she walked past him. He did the math and three months ago she was in his kitchen asking about the bruises her ex-boyfriend had put on his face. He heard doors open and close but he just stood there she was pregnant with _HIS_ child not Sam's. By the time he came back to the real world she was gone.

She was in Sam's apartment sitting on his couch watching a re-run of Nip/Tuck running a hand absently over her belly. She didn't want to tell Puck that she was pregnant like that but it happened. She took a deep breath and pushed it out between her lips. She heard laughter coming from Sam's room and smiled at least he was happy. She kicked her shoes off and was heading for the kitchen when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing she opened the door, "What can I do for you?" She stepped back letting in the gangster. "Is it mine Rachel?" She closed the door and sat on the couch he followed her. She turned her body toward him, "Yes Noah it's yours. I was going to tell you but I wanted to wait to see if I could carry this baby for longer than three months." He looked into her face. She looked so tired. He placed his hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry Rachel I shouldn't have been an ass." She covered his hand with hers closing her eyes, "No it's my fault I was pushing you away. I'm not use to feeling like this Noah. When I was dating Jesse I didn't love him. I couldn't love him but he was what I felt I deserved. Because that's what people told me my whole life except for my father and Sam. Then I met you. You're a criminal who could come up missing or dead. I'm not supposed to feel like this Noah. I've hardened my heart for so long. But you, you weasel your way in with the sooth talk, bright smiles, and eyes that see through my soul. I fell Noah and I fell hard for you. I don't want to love you but I do. I know this might be freaking you out. I'm sorry but I had to let you know."

She was looking down now and her cheeks were red. "Rachel I love you too. I was pushing you away too and I'm sorry." She looked up at him and her eyes were bright, "Rachel did Sam tell you what I said that night?" She looked away and he saw the hurt on her face. He wanted to pull her to him and just hold her, "Yeah he told me what you said." She got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He followed, "Rachel I'm sorry I didn't mean it. You went home with him and I was hurt. It felt like you just wanted me for sex and that was it. I'm sorry Rachel so sorry." He was holding her hands and trying to get her to look him in the eyes. "Please Rachel look at me." She raised her eyes to meet his and he knew she was the one. "Rachel I want our child. I want to help you raise them. I want to be there for doctor appointments and cravings. I want to hold your hand as you give birth and be there for their first shots. I want everything Rachel." Suddenly she pulled away from him, "My child is not a replacement for Beth Noah. I don't want you to do this if it's because you didn't get to do it with Beth. I'm sorry but my child is not a replacement." As she talked she had pointed to herself and there were tears in her eyes. "No Rachel that's not what I think."

He wrapped her in his arms, "I know this isn't Beth, Rachel and I understand why you would feel like that. This child is you and me so of course she can't replace Beth. I don't think you can make blond babies and if it does come out blond I'm going to be very suspicious." Rachel laughed and he smiled. "Can I ask you something and you can refuse if you want but I kinda need to know so I know whether I need to be jealous," She just nodded. "What is your exact relationship with Evans?" She sighed and leaned back on the counter. She had a far off look and was rubbing her belly. He started shifting his feet. He was just a little uncomfortable because she hadn't answered right away. Finally her eyes came back to him.

"I meet Sam Evans when I was five. We were in the same kindergarten class. I broke my crayon and he handed me his. During the year we became best friends, stayed best friends till I was sixteen. He was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, he was my first everything really. Then my father died and I was forced to leave home. We lost touch for two years. The next time we saw each other he found me strung out in a crack house. He picked me up off the floor and took me to his house. I went cold turkey. It sucked so bad. Thought I was dying. Once I was clean and had worked through my problems, he got me a job at your club. We're just friends Noah once in a while if we're both single we do sleep together. I love him like a brother."

Puck relaxed, "Okay I can deal with that." She laughed, "Only because Sam is dating Mercedes." "So?" She just laughed at him. He watched as she went around the kitchen fixing her a bowl of cereal, "Do you want some?" He shook his head, "No thanks." They went back into the living room both feeling relieved. She watched some show and he watched her eat. It was two am and he didn't want to leave. He watched her walk into the kitchen, heard her cleaning and then watched her come through heading down the hall. When she came back she was in cotton shorts and a tank, he thought she was going to walk him to the door but instead she pulled him down the hall.


	7. Fear

Seven months pregnant lying on his bed with tears in her eyes; she had just got the phone call she was dreading. Things had been good between them for a while. He had taken care of her and went to doctor appointments with her. He was being a good baby daddy. She he had moved out of Sam's. She slept in his bed. He wouldn't have it any other way. She no longer worked. The only time they had fought was when they found out they were having a boy and then it was over names or colors for the room. She can't believe he did this to her. She knew he couldn't help his line of work but he could at least try to be more careful. She remembered how it was calm yesterday. How it was just him and her eating dinner and talking. She wished she could go back and never pick up the phone. She knew when you get a phone call at three in the morning it was never good. It was made worse by the fact that he wasn't here so she knew it was about him.

She was asleep until her son decided it was time for soccer. She had sat back against the headboard wishing she could share this with him. She glanced at the clock it was two forty-five and worry built in her throat. He had said he would be home by twelve. She decided to get a glass of milk to help her go back to sleep but before she left the room her cell started playing _Don't Stop Believing_ it was Finn's personal ring. She should have ignored it at least then she wouldn't be sobbing so hard that she couldn't breathe. She turned around and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

Finn's breathing was harsh and she could hear yelling in the back ground.

_Rachel, its Finn. I have bad news._

She sank to the bed. Her chest hurt.

"Just tell me what it is Finn."

_Puck got shot he's on his way to the hospital. He said to tell you he loves you and the baby. You don't need to come to the hospital but we need you to call Kurt._

When Finn said that she realized that Noah thought he was going to die. If he thought that then it was bad.

"Okay I'll call Kurt. What do you want me to tell him?"

_Just tell him that Puck got shot and he'll know what to do._

He hung up and she did as he said. After the phone call she broke down and started sobbing in the pillows on the bed that smelled like him. She doesn't know how long she laid there and cried but she knew that Sam, Artie, and Mike were in the living waiting for her to pull herself together. She heard the bedroom door open and she just sobbed harder as Sam lay behind her wrapping her in his arms. When she was finished and was stable she asked if he would take her to the hospital. He nodded and went back into the living room.

It was seven am when they got to the hospital where Finn, Santana, Quinn, and Brittany were sitting. Finn stood when he saw her, "You didn't have to come. I was going to call you once he got out of surgery." She just shook her head at him and sat beside him. Santana picked up her hand, "How are you feeling B?" She smiled at the Latina, "I'm fine San." They sat in silence once in a while one of them would ask if she needed anything which was really annoying her.

At eight ten a surgeon came out asking for the Puckerman family Finn stood up, "That's us." Rachel didn't stand she didn't trust her legs. She couldn't look at the man's face. She didn't want to see the empathy there. "Mr. Puckerman lost a lot of blood and his right lung was collapsed. When he arrived we didn't think he was going to make it. He died on the table. We resuscitated him. He's in ICU but he's stable if a few of you want to go back to see him."

She let out the breath she was holding. They all looked at her thinking she would be the first to go see him, "Why don't you guys go on back. I need a minute." San, Britt, Mike and Finn went back. Sam and Quinn went to the cafeteria, "Do you want anything?" She smiled at him, "No thanks Sam." After they left she walked out of the waiting room.

She ended up on a bench in the hospital garden. She was sitting with her face in her hands and praying to which ever god would listen. She was so scared that he would die and now that he was safe she was pissed. She didn't want to see him until she was calm. She was afraid she'd say something she couldn't take back. She checked the time and knew she had to eat or she'd pass out.

They called her phone but she wasn't answering. She knew they would panic but right now she need to think by herself. She knew she wasn't mad at him but scared of losing him. So she avoided the hospital instead she ended up at Shelby's. Beth opened the door, "Rachie!" "Hi Beth is Ma here?"

The little girl skipped down the hall calling for Shelby. As soon as Shelby caught the sight of Rachel face she knew that her daughter was dying inside. Shelby wrapped the woman in her arms and held her as she cried. When she started gasping for air, Shelby moved her to the couch, "Honey you need to calm down it isn't good for the baby." "I-I-I k-know b-but I c-can't h-help i-it." Beth who had gone to get the picture she had drawn for her sister saw and climbed in between her mother and sister. Beth hugged Rachel and Rachel hugged her back.

She doesn't know how long they sat like that but she woke up with Beth on the couch. Beth's hand was on her belly and her head was Rachel's chest she smiled. Beth always had her hand on Rachel's belly when they sat together. Beth had picked up the habit for Puck. She looked at the DVD player to see the time. Seven thirty and it was bright outside. She had slept through the night for once. She poked Beth to wake her, "but ma it's not a school day." Rachel laughed so hard. Beth grumbled and got up heading for the kitchen. It was in that moment she knew what she had to do. It would be hard but worth it.

She followed Beth into the kitchen where Shelby and Beth were at the table. "Do you want some breakfast?" "Sure." The ate in silence; Shelby kept scrutinizing her face. Beth went to change for the day. "Are you going to go see him today?" She sighed leaning back in her chair rubbing her stomach. "Yes I am." Shelby nodded, "and?" "And what I going that's it." "Rachel," her voice said don't do anything stupid and her face was sad. Rachel knew she might disappoint everyone with her decision or maybe someone would approve. Did it matter? It was her life, her child, and she had the right to decide right?


	8. Plans What Plans?

She walked through the doors of the hospital silently praying for the strength to get through this. She rode the elevator up to the ICU. As she walk out of the elevator she felt her stomach drop and knew this would be hard. She headed for the information desk, "Hi I'm looking for Noah Puckerman's room." The nurse looked up with a slight snarl on her face, "May I ask are you related to the patient?"

Rachel sighed; _this was why she hated him sometimes_. "I'm Rachel Berry the mother of one of his children and his girlfriend." The nurse blinked at her, "Oh room 302." Rolling her eyes she made her way down the hall. She could say one good thing about herself. She didn't look like she'd been crying. She stood outside his room, the door was cracked and she could see Finn in a chair and Noah was laying in the hospital bed talking to him.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard Finn call out, "Come in." She looked down as she walked in feeling the guy's eyes on her. She didn't see Finn get up but soon she was wrapped in his arms, "Thank God you're ok." She pulled away glaring at him, "Finn I lived on the streets for two years I think I can take care of myself." Finn pulled her back into his arms and held her until they heard a cough. "Oh right sorry. I'll leave you two alone."

She watched him leave taking his seat. She finally looked at Noah and her heart broke. He was so pale and he had IVs in both hands. He had bags under his eyes and bruising all over his neck and jaw.

"Hi."

"Hey babe," his voice was coarse.

"How are you feeling?" She prayed he would say some stupid line to make her feel better.

He shifted in the bed, "Like someone drag me through Hell."

She couldn't stand it any longer she place a hand on his face. He felt so cold. Right then she knew she couldn't leave him like she had planned. She sighed and kissed his lips.

"I'm sorry I didn't come yesterday." She looked down not able to meet his eyes.

He grabbed her hand, "Rachel its okay. I promise. Don't cry." Tears were running down her face. She swiped them a way.

"No it's not Noah. You were hurt and I should have at least stayed in the hospital." She took a deep breath. She gave him a small smile, "maybe I should go you look so tried."

"Don't. I know what I told Finn to tell you but I need you here. Please stay." She nodded sitting down. He held on to her hand.

"How long are they going to keep you here?"

He grimaced as he shrugged, "Until I'm stable enough to move on my own." He closed his eyes, "I couldn't sleep last night. I missed you being in the room."

"Go ahead I'll be here when you wake up. I promise."

Puck woke a few hours later. He didn't want to open his eyes. He had this feeling that she wouldn't be there. He had seen the look on her face when she walked in, her eyes held no emotion and her make-up was perfect. He knew she was coming to say goodbye and it hurt but if anyone noticed the pain on his face maybe they would think it was from his injuries. He had watched as she hugged Hudson and felt envy. He knew the two were friends and had grown closer over the last couple of months.

He felt relief when he opened his eyes and she was in the same chair with her eyes closed. He heard her snore that was a new habit and he loved falling asleep to it. Finn was back in the room on his other side watching Sports Center which was muted.

"Hey has she eaten since she's been here?"

Finn looked over at him, "No but you know her, she eats when she has to."

"Go get her something to eat and me too. No more nasty ass hospital food."

Finn laughed and headed out to do as his boss said.

He watched as his baby mama slept with her elbow on the arm of the chair and her face in her hand. Her neck was going to hurt, "Rachel. Rachel!" she stirred and blinked at him, "What? Do you need something?" He laughed and winced, "No baby. I just didn't want you to have a sore neck." She smiled at him and kissed his lips. He placed his hand on her belly, "I don't need anything else Rae."

He scooted over in his bed and patted it. She laughed, "I don't think so, Noah. I seven months pregnant and I might hurt you."

He looked at her and gave her his best puppy sad eyes pouting, "Please."

She groaned, "Fine but I warned you."

She climbed in careful of the wires, IVs, and his wounds. She lay beside him, her head on his shoulder. He sighed into her hair.

"Are you sure I'm not hurting you?"

"Believe me, Rachel. I'm great. I really missed you last night."

She lay there in silence for a minute before she said, "I think our son might be psychic."

He looked at her confused, "What the hell?"

"He woke me up the other morning, kicking. I hadn't even noticed that you hadn't come in." She rubbed her belly with a far off look. "I was sitting there wishing you were there because it was like he was dancing. He did it for a while and I had decided to go get some milk." Puck was watching her talk and he felt guilt for putting her through that.

"The phone rang. It was playing Finn's song you know and I just knew that something was wrong. Our son tried to tell me I think."

He kissed her with his hand on her belly, "Or maybe he just missed me."

He deepened the kiss and she mmhumed him. "Maybe."

It was a week before they allowed Puck to leave the hospital even then everything was slow. Most of the time she was out of the apartment because he still had a job to do; she usually spent her time with Blaine and Kurt shopping or watching movies.

She put distance between her and Puck. She no longer slept in his bed instead she was in the guest room. She said it was because of his injuries but it wasn't. Most nights she slept at Shelby's and only slept at their apartment when he asked about it.

She knew it was hurting him but she was hurting too. She thought she had lost the father of her child and once she had found out he was alive she knew she couldn't love him. So after that day in the hospital she had changed plans she wouldn't leave but she wouldn't be his girlfriend or wife or anything close to it.

He was sitting on the couch getting information from Finn about shipments but he couldn't focus. He held up his hand and turned to Sam who was texting, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Sam looked confused.

"Rachel, where is she? Why is she avoiding me? Did I do something wrong? Did I say something?"

The men in the room looked confused their boss had never seem so vulnerable before and Finn knew he really must love Rachel if he was being Noah.

Finn sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Look Puck she's scared. She almost lost you."

"I'm right here why is she pushing me away?"

Sam put his phone down and placed his elbows on his knees, "Puck you're the first man she's actually been in love ever. Yeah she loves me but she's never been in love with me. She doesn't trust herself to love because of her mother and father. Give her sometime Puck. I'm sure she'll come around."

Puck groaned, "Dude I fucked up bad."

Mike who rarely talked but when he did it was with wisdom, "Yeah you did. Man up tell you love her and give the girl a God Damn ring already."


	9. Damn

**I'm taking suggestions on Baby Names. Tell me it sucked or not thanks for sticking with it.**

_A ring damn was it really that simple_, he thought about it, _nope this was Berry nothing was simple with that woman ever._

He watched as his baby mama walked around the kitchen in one of his t-shirts and a pair of cotton shorts. If he wasn't hurt he'd so try to get her to sleep with him.

She was cooking dinner and he loved watching her. Thirty-six weeks and only four more to go; He was excited to meet his little boy.

He heard knocking on the door and before he could even shift Rachel was at the door. Damn to be so big she sure did move fast.

He heard her greet someone but he wasn't sure who it was, he had moved his shoulder and now he was in pain.

Once his eyes cleared he saw Santana, Brittany, Finn, and Quinn sitting on the couch with Rachel glaring at them before heading back into the kitchen.

"Why are ya'll here?"

"We haven't seen you two in a while unless it was for work. So we know she makes spaghetti on Tuesdays because there is always left overs on Wednesday and decided to have a normal night."

Quinn rolled her eyes at Finn, "he just wanted to get to it before Mike does."

"Me and Brit are here because I miss Rae's cooking."

Rae walked out of the kitchen with a spoon in her hand and he knew she was pissed, "You guys do realize that this is our night right? Just me and Noah."

Puck felt his hear t flatter, _did she really just say that_.

"Yeah well you two live together pick another night," Santana said with a grin.

He watched as Rachel rolled her eyes with a huff and went back in the kitchen.

Finn helped Noah to the dinner table. She had made a salad, garlic bread and sweet tea along with the spaghetti.

Once everyone started eating there was no conversation only the sounds of chewing and mmmms. Rachel was sitting beside Puck winced.

"Are you okay?"

She ran her hand over her belly, "yeah he just kicked."

Finn who was still chewing said, "I think he's going to be an awesome kicker. Little man is strong."

"My son will not be a kicker. If anything he's going to a quarterback or receiver."

"I think he'll be a dancer," Brittany said smiling at Rachel. The girls grinned.

This soon became the argument throughout dinner. Quinn, Santana, and Britt all agreed that Lil' Puck would be a dancer while the men stated that their son/godson would not be a dancer that was pussy stuff.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and stated as she rose to clear the table, "He can be whatever he wants as long as he's happy and healthy."

"Really did Rachel Barbara Berry-Evans really just say that?" Santana asked as Rachel winced and tried to leave the room.

"Did you say Berry-Evans?" Puck asked grabbing Rachel's wrist.

Santana nodded drinking her wine, "She didn't tell you that she and Sam were married for almost two months a few years ago."

"No she didn't."

Rachel sighed, "Look we were drunk and it took two months to annul it."

Santana started laughing, "That doesn't explain why you kept Evans."

Rachel glared at Santana, "I kept it because his mom could be Jewish with all the guilt she was dishing out." She shuddered, "she still calls me 'Rachel Honey you and my Sammy made such a wonderful couple. If he would break up with that harlot then I could have beautiful grandbabies with your pretty eyes.'"

Finn started laughing, "Do you still get those calls? Cause Sam sure gets them."

"Yeah I got one this morning actually."

Puck was pissed and so was Quinn, "Doesn't she know you're pregnant?"

Rachel looked at him with a small smile, "Yes she does but she doesn't care. She was like that before we got married don't worry."

The girls cleared the table and the men were watching a baseball game. Rachel had been feeling contraction all day and now they were getting intense.

Her back was killing her as she gripped the counter breathing through her nose.

No one noticed but she couldn't take it anymore, "Okay I think I need to go to the hospital." Before she could finish her sentence Puck was in the kitchen.

"I thought you said he was kicking?"

"Yeah well I lied."

"Un huh." He looked so smug.

"Shut it Puckerman. Either take me to the hospital or move."

Before she could move another contraction hit her. Once she could fully breathe again she noticed she was holding his hand tight.

She released him, "Sorry."

"Whatever let's go." Santana helped her put on her tennis shoes.

Meanwhile Finn, Quinn, and Brittany were freaking out like chickens with their head cut off.

"Fuck you guys stay here. I don't need you fuckers stressing her out. Quinn you had a baby you should be the calmest of us all."

At this she relaxed, "Excuse me do you not remember when I went into labor. YOU were the calm one."

They kept arguing as Brittany, Santana, and Rachel made their way to the car.

"We should leave them," Santana said emotionless.

Rachel sighed, "my water hasn't broke yet so it's fine."

They came out of the building still arguing as Fin got in the driver seat and everyone else in the back.

Rachel didn't notice how long it took to get to the hospital she was trying to focus on breathing and not killing Quinn and Puck who were still arguing about Beth and her labor.

Brittany and Santana were being supportive and giving her other things to think about.

She filled out the paper work and waited for them to call her back which was only a few minutes. Once they got her into a room they hooked her up to machines and IVS.

She saw the panic in Noah's eyes as he watched, "Come here." She held out her hand for him.

"Noah are you okay?" his eyes flickered between her face and stomach. Holding her hand made him feel better but why did he have a bad feeling about this baby.

_Maybe because you didn't get to keep the last one._

"Noah we're fine. I promise we're not going anywhere. See look his heart is strong. We're okay."

He just nodded as he sat beside her bed still holding her hand.

She reached over and lifted his face, "Tell me what is wrong Noah or I getting out of this bed and I'm going to find Finn."

He glared at her, "Fine." He gritted his teeth, "I'm having a hard time with this. The last time I was here, I didn't get to keep my baby." There were tears in his eyes.

"Oh Noah. I haven't said anything about not keeping this baby ever. He's ours for the next eighteen years wither he or you like it."

He smiled and she could see his eyes clear.

He stood up and kissed her, "Have I told you how much I love you?"

She shook her head, "Well I love you and our son Rachel."

He sat back in his chair, "hey Noah I'm sorry I've been pushing you away."

He shrugged and pulled on his pant leg, "I get it so don't worry."


	10. Liam Noah Puckerman

Liam Noah Puckerman was born at 10:43am on October 31st weighing 8lbs and 6oz measuring 21 inches.

He was perfect and both of his parents knew everything that was going on between them didn't matter anymore.

Rachel had been as nice as a woman who was in immense pain could be. She had screamed and cried and begged for it to be over.

When she said she couldn't push anymore Noah was there holding her hand and giving her strength through words and kisses on her fore head.

Once his son entered the world he cried and if you asked him he would have told you the truth for once. He was a proud father and wasn't ashamed that watching his son be born had brought him to tears.

She cried too and smiled a watery smile at Noah before kissing him and telling him that she loved him.

They watched as their son was cleaned, weighed, and measured. The nurse handed him to Noah and everything melted away, the pain from his gunshot wound, his heartache over Rachel and the fact that he hadn't been allowed to keep Beth.

His son had a dark tuff of hair and he looked like Noah did when he was a baby. Noah looked over at Rachel who was a little pale but smiling.

"Go show him to his aunts and uncles and godmother Santana and godfather Finn."

Noah went to go show his perfect son off to the people in the waiting room who had double in the last couple of hours.

Shelby, Beth, Quinn, Finn, Mike, Artie, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes, Brittany, and Santana jumped up once Puck entered the room.

They all surrounded him and cooed and awed at Liam.

Beth was the first to speak actual words, "What's his name?"

"Liam Noah Puckerman."

The girls awed and the men high-fived each other.

"Mr. Puckerman may I have a word?" It was Rachel's doctor. He handed his son to Santana and followed the doctor off to the side.

"Mr. Puckerman there was a slight problem."

He blinked, "What do you mean?"

"Sir afteryour son was born Rachel had a lot of bleeding we slowed it down but she lost consciousness."

Noah put his hands on top of his head and looked up, "What does this mean is she going to die?"

"We don't know we're going to watch her and hopeful she'll wake up in the next twenty-four hours," the doctor took a breath. "If she doesn't then we need to discuss a plan."

He couldn't do anything more than nodded. He had his son but at what cost. He sat in the nearest seat and placed his face in his hands.

The waiting room was eerily quiet. He felt someone sit beside him but he didn't care he was trying to focus, trying to stay in the here and now and not push everyone away. He was trying to hang on to his anger at the world instead of lasing out.

"What's wrong Puck?" It was Shelby.

He sighed and sat back in the chair looking at the floor, "Rachel loss a lot of blood and is now in a coma. The doctor isn't sure if she'll wake up."

He felt the tears slid down his cheeks but he didn't care. He held out his hands for his son which was placed in them quickly.

No one was saying anything and no body moved as Noah held his son close. Noah kissed his forehead, "We'll be okay right lil man. Mama will wake up and we'll go home." He whispered.

After a while Noah finally asked if he could see Rachel and took Liam with him. He walked in and saw how small the woman looked beside the machines.

There were IVs and tubes everywhere and Noah felt even more anger.

He held his son in one arm and grabbed Rachel's hand with the other. He felt so helpless sitting in that small room with the woman he loved hooked to machines and his newborn son resting in his arms.

He had just finished feeding Liam and was heading back to Rachel's room from the nursery when Santana came running down the hall.

"She's a wake Puck." She turned around and he followed passing her as they ran down the hall.


	11. Endings aren't so bad

Santana and Quinn were freaking out. Rachel was missing. Q and San were running around asking everyone if they had seen her.

They had just finished asking Sam if he had seen her and his answer was "Nope" with a smirk and stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking away.

Suddenly Santana stopped with Quinn running into the back of her, "I know where she is." They made their way through the crowd of people who had gathered in the Synagogue.

Santana knocked on the door, "Rachel Berry you better open this door before we break it down. You two weren't suppose to see each other."

The door opened to Puck in a tux and Rachel standing behind him in a pair of jeans and a tee with Liam in her arms.

"You have to go get dressed give me my godson and go put your dress on." Rachel rolled her eyes at the Latina and kissed Puck before heading for her dressing room.

Her hair and make-up was done. Her hair was curled, braid and pined on her head. Her make-up was light and natural.

Her jewelry was simple. Diamond stud earrings, a single diamond bracelet, her pink engagement ring and a necklace with Liam's birthstone on it hung between her breasts.

Santana helped her get into her wedding dress. The dress had a sweetheart neckline with a fitted bodice. The skirt went to the floor with a slit up the front. The fabric was chiffon and showed off her body.

Rachel loved her dress and knew Noah wouldn't be happy that it was so sexy. She looked at herself in the full length mirror thinking about how this almost didn't happen.

From her pushing Noah away to almost dying to saying no when he asked her to marry him. Yes she had told him no but now she was getting married.

The first time he asked was after she woke up and she had said no because she thought he was only asking because she almost died.

The next time he asked they were in the park and it was lightly snowing. He pulled her to a stop and made her face him. He knelt down and pulled a box out of his coat. She remembered the snow falling on his face and there were snowflakes on his eyelashes.

"Rachel, I'm not good with words and expressing how I feel. I want you to know I love you and I never want to be with anyone else. Rachel will you marry me?"

He looked up at her with the puppy dog eyes and she felt herself melt. She didn't know how it had happened but she had fallen in love with this man. The first time he asked her she had broken his heart and it had hurt her.

Even if she hadn't felt guilty she would have said yes right then, she loved him more than anything except their son.

She smiled at him through the tears in her eyes, "Yes Noah I will marry you." As he heard those words the look on his face transformed into that of a child who just had the best Christmas ever and she felt so good that those words had caused that.

"Rachel. Rachel, hello anybody home?" Kurt was waving his hand in front of her face startling her from her daydream.

"Yeah sorry. Thinking." She smiled running her hands down her sides. Kurt, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn, and Santana were all smiling at her so she smiled back.

Santana was her maid of honor and the rest of them had been so supportive of everything. "Thanks you guys. You all have been the best." There were tears in some of their eyes, "hey don't cry or you're going to make me cry."

The music sound for the start of the wedding and her bride's maids headed for the entrance. Santana handed her bouquet of calla lilies.

The double doors of the hall were closed and she found Sam pacing outside of them, "Relax it's not like you're getting married Sam."

"I know sorry Rae. It's just your like my sister and I don't want to give you away." There were tears in his eyes.

"Awe Sammie, I love you too. Technically you can't give me away since you can't get rid of me. I'm always going to be there."

He kissed her cheek and placed her hand in the crook of his arm as the doors opened. The Synagogue was packed and everyone was staring at her but the only thing she noticed was Noah standing at the front with an actual smile on his face.

There were butterflies in her stomach as Sam walked her down the aisle. Noah was clean shaven and in a black tux with a red shirt and black tie.

Rachel was thankful for the fact neither of them were catholic otherwise someone would have been smited because Noah looked like sin.

Sam placed her hand in Noah's and kissed her before going to his seat. The rabbi began the ceremony and it was then she knew she had finally found her place.

She wasn't afraid of love anymore and allowing herself to be happy. Noah was well Noah and she could deal with his job as long as he stayed out of the line of fire so to speak.

She loved that this man even though he was an ass was sweet to her and was an excellent father to his son. She couldn't wait to have another one.

She was blissfully happy and she knew some days would be hard and stressful but they would make it. He had proved that he wasn't leaving anytime soon.


End file.
